


Live Fast Die Young

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [29]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brave, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, ETNuary, Escape the Night Season 2, Fear, Friendship, Hurt, Jesse deserved better, Light Angst, Party, Sad, Sad Ending, Spiders, Vampires, risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: Jesse Wellens was a man that lived life on the edge.  It was a way to live life, until it wasn't
Series: ETNuary Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Live Fast Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of ETNuary: Jesse Wellens

Jesse Wellens is a man who lives life on the edge. Life’s too short, never waste a single moment. 

He’s a man who isn’t afraid to take risks, for Danger’s his middle name. Little did he know, such risks would be the end of him.

It was just supposed to be a party, right? A masquerade ball in the Victorian Era, or whatever the theme was. Either way, Jesse was invited by his old friend, Joey Graceffa, to attend, so how could he pass that up? 

Though it’s odd since Joey has been missing for a bit, so to show up out of the blue, inviting people to a party? Kind of sketchy. Then again, it sounds like fun and it seems like the kid’s okay! Jesse was in.

He went as the Outlaw, a role well suited for him. Channeling the spirit of the famous Western outlaw, Jesse James, Jesse embodied everything that he was, even playing along with his buddy and “rich” Railroad Tycoon, Destorm Power. It was all fun and games...that is until weird things started to happen.

They started to find clues and cryptic messages, solving puzzles and obtaining keys. As if that wasn’t crazy enough, one of their own was snatched up without warning, the warning bells ringing within Jesse. But he played it off, even wanting to hang out with the half naked women playing on the couch in the ballroom. But it all was revealed as soon as it was announced that “dinner has arrived!”

Everything went to hell, yet Jesse kept his cool. Craziness and chaos is his thing, he’s all for this kind of shenanigans despite the revelation that the occupants in the ballroom were vampires. Then Joey was revealed, chain to a pole, followed by Liza, and the reality sets in for Jesse and the others.

They do their best to avoid these monsters, finding more clues so they can rescue their friends and go home. Jesse would do whatever it takes, even if he had to kill some vampires (he has a gun, he should use it.) He served in the military, he knows his way around such a thing.

But escaping won’t be so easy as when reunited, the carriages that brought them there were gone. They all learn that if they wish to escape, they have to find eight gems which will lead them to a crown that will help them. But not everyone will escape before the night’s over, for one must die to get each gem. Even for a risk-taker, Jesse is in way over his head.

Lauren was the first casualty, breaking the heart of her boyfriend and love-lorn Novelist. Jesse remains stoic, but even he felt bad; he did grant Alex’s wish to vote for him instead, too bad it wasn’t enough.

With everything happening from meeting the Sorceress to dealing with monster spiders, it was too much even for Jesse. He came for a party and that’s what he’s going to do: _party_.

While his gut protests that this is unwise, he goes off with Destorm and the two meet some lovely ladies. Everything was fun, drinking and poker, until his gut was proven right. The risk-taker and hero is at the mercy of the monster spiders and must now rely on one of the girls to save him.

Jesse lived his life on the edge, but it proved to be way too risky. For Destorm’s life was valued more to the winner than he was, the realization that it has all lead to this. 

Jesse Wellens lived fast, but died young at the hands of a beautiful monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, but Jesse deserved better. Joey should have brought him back for S4.


End file.
